Ai shiteiru
by FuyutsukiMiah
Summary: A Jrock fanfiction. Pairing: Miyavi/Kai The GazettE Shonen-ai, boys love. The category is so wrong but I guess this site isn't made for Jrock fanfiction, huh? Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Ai shiteiru**

**Miyavi x Kai**

Kai woke up in his big comfy bed and the first thing he realized was that his blanket was gone. Again. "This has got to be the third friggen time!" he thought to himself. He tried to open his eyes and after quite a battle his eyelids opened and he managed to make his way over to the closet. He put on the first thing he could find, which was a black loose t- shirt. He closed the closet before shuffling into the living room. He stopped right outside his bedroom door. "Okay, WHO the hell stole my blanket this time, eh?" He said with a sleepy and slightly annoyed voice. His eyes travelled from person to person in the crowded room and nobody seemed willing to answer his question. When he thought about it, nobody really seemed to have noticed that he spoke at all. "Bah, fine. I'll question you guys later. I'm hungry." he thought and made his way towards the kitchen table. Lucky for him Maya already made breakfast. He grabbed some toast and started munching on it while planning his revenge on whoever stole his blanket.

Suddenly he heard a loud knock on the door and before anyone even had the time to get up, a tall, loud and incredibly cheerful person rushed through the door. "Ohayo! I brought cupcaaaakes!" he said in an extremely high tone with a huge smile on his face. "Miyavi!!" Every single person in the room shouted at the same time and held their hands over their ears. "Do you have ANY idea what time it is you twat??" Ruki said and put a pillow over his head. "Now shush, I'm trying to sleep." Miyavi just giggled at the sight of the hung over J rockers scattered across the room and walked over to the kitchen to put the box of cupcakes on the kitchen counter.

"Miyavi is way too happy in the mornings. Even after a night like this. Doesn't the man EVER get hangovers??" Kai thought and finished the toast he was munching on. "He _is _pretty damn cute though." Kai thought and blushed a bit. "Nee, Kai. How are we holding up?" Miyavi said with an almost evil looking grin. Kai quickly looked down before he replied. "I've got a bad hangover" he said. "And someone stole my blanket again." he said with a sigh. "Aaaww, my poor little Kai-kun." Miyavi said and patted Kai gently on the head. "…thanks" Kai said and looked away trying to hide his blushing face. "Aww, come on! Why he gotta be so perfect?"

Miyavi didn't seem to notice Kai's sudden movement and walked back into the hallway. He pulled something out of a bag on the floor, probably the one he brought with him. He picked it up and walked back to the kitchen. "Here you go, love." Miyavi said and gave Kai the white blanket he was holding in his hands and kissed him on the forehead. Kai looked at Miyavi with a surprised expression on his face. "You..? But.." Kai grabbed the blanket and searched all over it until he found the little black 'K' in one of the corners that proved it was his. "Why would _you_ steal my blanket?" Kai asked and looked questioning at Miyavi. "And what the hell were you doing in my room in the middle of the night??" Miyavi pretended not to hear what Kai was saying. Instead he took Kai's hand and dragged him to his bedroom. He pushed Kai inside, went inside himself and locked the door. "Meev! What are you doing??" Kai nearly shouted but tried not to speak too loud so that he would upset the others. Miyavi turned around and walked towards Kai's bed. He bent down and took out a little box from underneath the bed. Kai couldn't do anything but standing there with a big question mark on his face.

Miyavi put the box on the bed and signaled for Kai to sit next to him. After Kai sat down Miyavi finally spoke. "I'm really sorry I didn't get to see you very much last night." He started. "I guess I was afraid I might do something stupid. You see.." Miyavi stopped for a while and looked down at the floor. "I kinda really like you, Kai." Miyavi's cheeks turned bright red as the words left his mouth. He continued to stare intensely at the floor. It took some time for Kai to realize what Miyavi had just said and he pinched himself a few times before he realized that Miyavi really did say that. Kai's eyes switched from looking at Miyavi to looking at his own feet. He swallowed and said "I kinda really like you too, Miyavi- sama." Now he blushed more than ever. Miyavi turned his head and looked at Kai with big puppy eyes. "Honto nii??" he said exited. Kai giggled and accidently knocked Miyavi over when he turned around to hug him. Kai ended up on top of Miyavi and was looking straight into his eyes. He could feel Miyavi's breath and realized how close their lips were. He smiled and kissed Miyavi gently and quickly tried to back away again. Miyavi pulled Kai closer and kissed him passionately. Kai returned the kiss with joy and when they broke it of Kai put his lips to Miyavi's ear and gently whispered "Ai shiteiru".


	2. Chapter 2

Miyavi and Kai tried to sneak across the living room to avoid being noticed by the sleeping Jrockers. Half way through the front door they heard a drowsy voice from across the room. "Oy, where are you guys going?" They turned around and saw Aoi getting up and staggering towards them. "Dangit! Why does Aoi have to be such a light sleeper?" Miyavi thought and stepped back into the apartment. He waited for Aoi to drag his sleepy body over to them before answering his question. "We're just going out to get a coffee… Right, Kai?" Miyavi said and looked at Kai with a flirtatious smile. Kai just nodded and looked at the floor blushing. "Coffee sounds good! Can I join?" Aoi looked at his watch. "I'm supposed to meet Shou and the others soon anyway." Miyavi hesitated to answer but finally said "Yeah, sure". He took Kai's hand and walked out of the apartment closely followed by Aoi.

The three of them sat down at a small corner café. They all chose what they wanted and Miyavi went to order. Aoi moved closer to Kai and poked him in the shoulder. "Nee, Kai…" Aoi paused waiting for Kai to look at him. When he did Aoi smiled and said "What's up with you and Miyavi, eh?" Kai quickly looked away when he heard Aoi's question. "What do you mean what's up… There's nothing up with me and Miyavi…" Kai tried his best to hide his blushing cheeks, but to no use. Aoi giggled at the sight. "Aww come on Kai, I'm not stupid. You're blushing just by hearing his name!" Aoi noticed Kai was giggling and took the chance to ask "So are you guys like a thing now or what?" Kai got quiet for a bit before he smiled and turned to Aoi again. "Yeah… Yeah, I guess we are"

Aoi saw Miyavi coming back with their order and slowly backed away from Kai. "Wouldn't risk getting your new boy toy jealous now, would we?" Aoi said and winked at Kai. Kai just smiled and turned to Miyavi. "Thanks for paying Miyavi- sama. I promise I'll repay you when I get back home..." Miyavi sat down and handed Kai his coffee. "Don't worry about it, this one's on me. " Miyavi said and ruffled Kai's hair. "Thanks for the coffe, Meev" Aoi said and got up. "Nu uh, you owe me three bucks love" Miyavi said with a slight grin. "You're the worst Miyavi… Well I'll see you guys later. Ja Nee!" Aoi waved and walked away. "So, what did you and Aoi talk about?" Miyavi asked Kai and took a sip of his coffee. "Eh… nothing really." Kai smiled as he realized he just made his relationship with Miyavi official. "… Frig." His smile faded as he thought. "I didn't ask Miyavi if it was okay to go official with this! FrigFrigFrig! He's going to-" Kai's thoughts were interrupted by Miyavi poking him. "Kaaaaai- kun!" Kai looked at Miyavi with a shocked expression and Miyavi couldn't help but break out in laughter when he saw Kai's face. "Haahaaa, You were pretty far away just now weren't you, Kai- kun?" Kai snapped out of his trance. "Aaaah gomen gomen, Miyavi- sama. Did you say something?" Miyavi ruffled Kai's hair and said "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the beach? They are having a sand castle contest today so there should be lots of stuff to watch" Kai's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I'd love to!" The couple finished their coffee and walked hand in hand towards the beach.

Kai were running around taking pictures of all the pretty sand castles while Miyavi was just standing in the shade looking at him and smiling. When Kai had finally taken a picture of all the sand castles there was he ran to Miyavi to show him the pictures. "Aren't they pretty?" Kai said with a big smile. "Hai, hai!" Miyavi said and kissed Kai on the cheek. "Oy! Meev! Kai- chan!" Miyavi and Kai turned to face whoever was calling them and saw Aoi walking towards them closely followed by the entire Alice Nine. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Miyavi asked. "We're here for the sand castle contest of course! I'm guessing that's why you two are here too, nee?" Shou answered. "Yeah, I didn't have anything to do today so I thought I'd bring Kai since he likes this kind of thing…" Miyavi said and scratched his head." Shou walked over to Kai. "Nee, Kai- chan. Where did you get that necklace? It's so pretty!" Shou took Kai's necklace and held it in his hands to get a better look at it. "Oh, I got that from Miyavi- sama for my birthday. It really is pretty, nee?" Kai's cheeks turned pink as he looked over at Miyavi with a smile. "Heh, I snuck it into his room in the middle of the night. Put it in a box underneath his bed." Miyavi chuckled to himself when he reminded himself on how cute Kai was when he was sleeping. "And Meev is the one who stole my blanket this time!" Kai pointed his finger at Miyavi but soon took it back as Miyavi bit it. "Man, you guys are weird…" The rest of the Jrockers broke out laughing and from the back of the group Kai could hear someone saying "Hah, he's a real cutie. Miyavi is lucky to have him." He quickly looked at Miyavi to see if he noticed. It didn't seem so. "Phew. Well I guess everybody knows now anyway and they don't seem to mind so I'll just hope he doesn't get mad when he finds out I blabbered." Kai thought to himself. Miyavi noticed Kai looking at him and he saw that the other Jrockers were busy laughing and talking to each other and he took advantage of the situation. He snagged Kai and disappeared behind a building. "I don't know about you but I think those guys get a bit annoying sometimes." Miyavi said and winked at Kai. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Kai smiled and leaned in to give Miyavi a hug. Miyavi put two fingers under Kai's chin and tilted his head up. He looked into Kai's eyes before he bent his head down and kissed Kai's nose. Kai giggled and said "You missed, silly." He put his arms around Miyavi's neck and kissed him. Miyavi didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

After breaking of the kiss Miyavi turned to Kai. "Nee, Kai- chan. Want to go back? If we're lucky those cupcakes are still on the kitchen counter." Kai nearly jumped up and down and his eyes were wide open "Hai! Cuppycaaaakes, here we come!" Miyavi laughed and thought to himself "Ai shiteiru, Kai- chan. Honto ni."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the apartment the rest of the Jrockers had woken up and were laughing and munching on Miyavi's cupcakes. "Oy, any cupcakes left for us?" Miyavi asked and walked over only to find that the box of cupcakes he had brought was empty. "Sorry, Meev. I was gone for 5 seconds and suddenly they were all awake and seriously craving food. It was kinda scary." Maya said and scratched the back of his head. "Mehh, don't worry about it Maya. We'll find something else to eat. What do you want, Kai?" Miyavi turned around to face Kai. "…Kai?" He poked his nose trying to snap Kai out of his trance. "Eh? What? Did you say something?" Kai jumped and looked from Miyavi to Maya with total confusion causing them both to break out laughing. "Seriously though, Kai. What's with you today? You keep tuning out." Miyavi asked after being able to stop laughing. "Ahh, I'm sorry… Just have a lot of stuff going through my head I guess." Kai smiled nervously. "Aww, it's okay love. Come here." Miyavi pulled Kai in for a hug and kissed him of the forehead. "Maya, would you make us some sandwiches and bring them to Kai's room?" Miyavi faced Maya. "Sure thing, give me 5 minutes." Maya answered and walked back into the kitchen. Miyavi took Kai's hand and lead him to the room, locking the door. He sat on the bed with his feet crossed and Kai sat down right across him. "You know you can tell me anything right, Kai?" Miyavi stared Kai right in his eyes hoping they would tell him exactly what was on Kai's mind. "Yes… I know." Kai looked away. "Then tell me. I know something's bothering you." Kai took a deep breath before looking at Miyavi again. "On the way over here I started thinking about how long I've had a crush on you and how unreal it all seemed finding out you have the same feelings… I guess I'm scared it's all a dream and when I wake up everything will go back to the way it was and I'll lose you…" Kai raised his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around them. "Aww, Kai. Don't be silly." Miyavi smirked. Come here you dork˜" Miyavi pulled Kai closer and kissed him passionately, wrapping his arms around him. A single tear escaped Kai's eyes and hit Miyavi's arm. "I promise I'll never leave you Kai. No matter what, I'll always be here for you." Miyavi smiled and ran his fingers through Kai's hair. "Thank you, Meev. I love you." Kai closed his eyes and cuddled up to Miyavi. "Love you too, Kai." Miyavi said sweetly, his arms wrapped around Kai's waist.

There was a knock on the door. "I got your sandwiches Miyavi-kun." Miyavi crawled out of the bed as carefully as he could, not wanting to awaken his sleeping lover. He made his way across the room and unlocked the door. "Come on in Maya." Miyavi said. Maya entered the room and put the plate of sandwiches on a small table by the door. "Aww, he's so cute when he's sleeping." Maya said, looking all dreamy all of a sudden. Noticing Miyavi's glare he quickly snapped out of it and looked back at Miyavi. "Well, um… I hope you enjoy the sandwiches!" Maya turned around and almost ran out of the room, closing the door. Curious about Maya's behavior Miyavi moved closer to the door to see if he could hear what Maya was saying. He knew that Maya used to talk to himself when he was upset about something. "Geez, you're so stupid Maya. How could you say something like that! If he finds out I like Kai he'll get me fired for sure! That can't happen, I need the money. Get a grip of yourself. He's not yours, he never will be, get over it." Miyavi heard a loud sigh from the other side of the door and footsteps leading away from Kai's room. He sat down in a chair next to the bed staring into thin air with a puzzled look. "Maya… likes Kai?" he thought to himself. "How come I did not know of this…? Is he really that scared I'll have Kai fire him if I found out?" Miyavi fetched a sandwich and started munching on it. "Maya's been here so long he's practically family, I couldn't possibly get him kicked out... And it's not like Kai could ever return his feelings so I have nothing to worry about right?" Somewhere deep inside Miyavi's mind there was something not quite convinced. "… right?" Unconsciously he spoke the last word quite loud causing Kai to wake up. "Something wrong, Miyavi-kun?" Kai rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked over at his lover. "Ahh, Kai-chan I'm sorry! I woke you up…" Kai sat up and let out a yawn. "That's okay. I really shouldn't be sleeping now anyway. I won't be able to get any sleep tonight if I do." Kai got out of bed and sat on Miyavi's lap. "So what's up?" Miyavi hesitated a bit before answering. "I was just talking with Maya and suddenly he rushed out of the room so I decided to try and find out what was wrong-" "You heard him talk to himself?" Kai asked before Miyavi could finish. "Uhm, yes. I know he does that so I thought it was worth the try." Miyavi smiled. "Anyway. I heard him mention that he had a crush on you and he was worried that I'd have you fire him if I found out." Miyavi looked up at Kai. "Maya? A crush on me? Well that's… new." Kai got up and started laughing. "I didn't even know he swung that way." Kai smiled and pulled Miyavi out of the chair. "You wouldn't really try to make me fire him though, right?" Planting a quick kiss on Kai's lips Miyavi answered "Of course not. He's practically family, come on." Miyavi went and got Kai a sandwich. "Yeah, he is." Kai said munching on his sandwich. "But you really don't have to worry. I may be in love with his cooking, but that's as far as it goes." Kai said jokingly. "Good, good." Miyavi walked over to the door. "I really don't like people touching my things." Miyavi smirked and opened the door. "Hey, I'm not something you own you know!" Kai sent the remaining half of his sandwich flying and hit Miyavi right in the back of his head. "… oops." Miyavi froze and Kai bit his lip as he slowly turned around. "You're dead." Miyavi quickly made his way over to Kai, threw him on the bed and sat on top of him. "You asked for it… Ticklewar!" Kai let out a shriek as Miyavi started poking all the places he knew Kai was especially ticklish in. "Gaaaahh! Peace! I'll be good!" Kai desperatly tried to get away from Miyavi's poking but failed miserably as he wasn't half as strong as the other man. "Come on! You're killing me!" Kai was twisting, cursing and laughing uncontrollably. "At least you'll die happy, ne?" Miyavi said jokingly before finally giving the tickling a rest and letting Kai draw his breath. "Oh man. I must have added at least 10 years to my life span." Kai said and sat up. "You're welcome" Miyavi said and gave Kai a quick peck before heading for the door once more. "Now be good and come join me in the livingroom. I want to make sure everyone knows who you belong to." Miyavi stood in the doorway smirking. "Yes, sir. Be right there." Kai laughed and went into the livingroom with Miyavi. They made sure to walk past every single person sitting there, hand in hand and when they sat down on the couch everyone was secretly staring at them. The couple pretended not to notice and when Miyavi pulled Kai in for a kiss they could hear silent whispers and gasps throughout the apartment. Miyavi and Kai just sat there looking at each other, not a care in the world. Right there and then, everything was perfect.


End file.
